1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp guide frame, a connecting module having the lamp guide frame, a backlight assembly having the lamp guide frame and a method of manufacturing the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lamp guide frame capable of aligning lamps of a direct-illumination type backlight assembly providing light to a display panel, a connecting module having the lamp guide frame, a backlight assembly having the lamp guide frame and a method of manufacturing the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A backlight assembly employed in a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device is typically classified as either a direct-illumination type backlight assembly or an edge-type backlight assembly according to a position of a light source.
Examples of a light source of a backlight assembly include a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”), and a direct-illumination type backlight assembly including a CCFL includes a lamp socket fixing lamps to a bottom plate of a receiving container. A lamp socket, an electrode part of which is detachably coupled to a terminal of the lamp socket, has been developed so as to allow easily assembly of the lamps to the bottom plate of the receiving container.
Since the backlight assembly requires a plurality of light sources, a plurality of lamp sockets fixing the light sources to a bottom plate of a receiving container, and each of the lamp sockets includes a plurality of separable parts to allow relatively easy assembly of the light sources to the bottom plate, the backlight assembly requires a relatively large number of parts which undesirably increases a volume, an overall weight and costs associated with the backlight assembly. Furthermore, an efficiency of an automatic assembly process of the backlight assembly is deteriorated.